Embarrassing Encounters
by JamesLuver
Summary: All they'd wanted was a half hour of fun in the storeroom. Add together a flustered head and deputy, clueless Art and English teachers and a plotting French one out for revenge on her recent poor report, and disaster is sure to strike.


**A/N: **For the first time ever, I appear to be writing something Reddified. I should be shot, really. Don't think bad of me, TRR. I'm still 100% a member. Just thought that I would try something new, see what happens. xD And I can't pass up on the opportunity to write Kandrew, so Kandrew are naturally making an appearance. And I've prolly epic failed on the humour aspect. Was meant to be a humour piece, but I'm not overly funny myself, preferring to write more serious stuff, so I don't think I did too well with it. Nevertheless, here you are, please enjoy! :D

**Warning: **There is a little smut in this 'fic. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. It all belongs to whoever owns _Waterloo Road_, which is quite obviously not me. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing FanFics.

* * *

_Embarrassing Encounters_

Rachel Mason was going to _kill_ her boyfriend when a blushing Kim and Andrew disappeared. Which would be soon, no doubt, as they looked ready to bolt at any given second.

"It'll be fun," he'd told her with a wink, as though he was merely discussing the weather and not the intimate details of their sex life. Rule number twenty in Rachel Mason's Book of Love: Never _Ever _Discuss your Sex Life in too Much Detail. You never know what will happen if you do.

Now Rachel had found out, and it most certainly wasn't pretty.

* * *

"It'll be fun," Eddie said as he held up the offending item with a wicked smile plastered across his features.

"Eddie, will you _please_ put that down!" Rachel was almost begging as she glanced nervously through the glass of her office, to see Joyce keeping her head respectfully down. _Just what I bloody need on a day like this…_

Already she'd been forced to endure the endless whining of a year seven pupil, the sullen retorts of a year ten and the bumbling excuses from Grantly as to why he was on yet another gambling site instead of teaching his classes.

And now this.

Under different circumstances (like in the comfort of her own home where this behaviour could be condoned) she would almost be able to describe the expression on Eddie Lawson's face as amusingly endearing. His dark eyes were staring beseechingly up into hers like a puppy, and he was pouting as she repeatedly told him "_No!"_

"You promised me you'd try it out, Rach," he said.

She snatched it out of his hands and hid it behind her desk as Joyce silently brought in her usual morning cup of coffee. Ears burning from embarrassment, Rachel waited a few beats after the secretary had closed the office door before continuing, "I said we'd try it out _at home_. But I have a school to run here. I'm not about to go around satisfying your needs in the middle of the school day just because you fancy a quick fumble in the office."

He shrugged. "Hey, it doesn't have to be the office. I'm open to new suggestions."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she swatted his hand away, then glanced at the floor where she'd thrown the item.

It was a French Maid's outfit. One of those tight little numbers, which looked at least a size too small. There was even the sexy little cap to go with it, and the feather duster to finish the look.

Rachel guessed the duster wasn't going to be used for dusting purposes. Call her a prude, but she'd rather not hazard a guess at its true function.

"So, what do you think?" Eddie said with a smirk as he watched her scrutinise the dress. "I think it would suit you. Come on, indulge me Rach. They won't miss you for half an hour. A bit of role play is guaranteed to spice up a relationship."

"I didn't think our relationship needed spicing up." she said huffily.

"Oh, don't be like that," he said, "You know it doesn't. I just thought it'd be a laugh."

"Ha-de-bloody-ha," she said sarcastically, although she could feel her resolve wavering slightly. _It'd just be a test run…_

"Go on Rach," Eddie urged, sensing that he almost had her. "Half an hour. And I promise I won't ask for anything like this ever again. I promise." Hey, it didn't hurt to lie to your partner once in a while.

_"Fine."_ Rachel made a great show of sighing dramatically to let him know that it wasn't the most convenient thing ever. "But we are _not_ doing it in here. Anyone could walk in on us."

"Where do you propose then?"

She thought about it for a moment. "The Art storeroom. Kim always gets her supplies out for the day as soon as she arrives in the morning. She won't be going back in there until the end of the day. Is that OK with you?"

"Hey," he held up his hands in mock surrender. "You're the boss."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "And it would do you well to remember that sometimes."

"Oh, I do, and I thank my lucky star every day. Can you imagine how I'd cope with Jack Rimmer still running the school?"

She wrinkled her nose. "You could've always gone gay."

He circled the desk, pulled her out of her seat, settling for the old cheesy line which had never failed him when wooing women before. "I'd prefer to stay straight with you. Now…" He kissed her mouth softly. "Are we going to…?"

"Oh, for God's sake," she picked up the items in question, stuffed them as best she could into her handbag. "Let's get this over with."

Eddie either did not hear the exasperation in her voice, or he chose to ignore it. Either way, he took her hand and led her out of the office.

"Joyce?" Rachel called over her shoulder, trying not to giggle. She felt like a naughty teenager again. "Would you please tell any callers that I've been called out to a crisis?"

"Would you like me to take messages, Miss Mason?"

"If you would. Thank you."

The two of the practically ran out of the office, leaving Joyce shaking her head.

* * *

Steph Haydock was bored. OK, scratch that, Steph Haydock was _very_ bored. In fact, she was so bored that she'd decided to take a much needed break from her unbearable Year Elevens, leaving Matt in charge, much to his horror.

So that was why she was wandering down the corridor near the Staffroom, intending to make herself a very strong coffee and get down with the gossip. She'd overheard Kim and Andrew arguing in low voices earlier on in the morning, over something that sounded suspiciously like something to do with their sex life, and she needed to figure out the cryptic messages. It was vital.

Steph had not been able to help overhearing. Honestly. It wasn't like she'd _purposefully_ eavesdropped on someone's private conversation, because that was plain rude. And she was only going to trade in this gossip (once she'd found it out) in order to gain some much needed information out of Grantly – something about Rachel's next Teacher Reports, he alone knew about.

At least, that was what she was intending to do until she almost ran headlong into Rachel and Eddie. They were practically running out of the office, Rachel clutching her handbag tightly. Although she was obviously trying to hide the contents, Steph was the master of discretion (or so she liked to think), and her eyes immediately picked out the racy lace hidden there.

Now this was interesting.

"Ooh, fancy seeing you here," Steph put on her best surprised tone, coming to a halt in front of them.

Rachel's eyes widened, and she surreptitiously tried to push her bag behind her back. "Steph, why aren't you in lesson?"

She feigned a tired sigh, massaging her temple for greater effect. "I've got a pounding headache. I'm just off to the Staffroom to get a couple of headache tablets, then I'm off to slave away again. And where are you two off in such a hurry?"

The beginning of a blush was making its way onto Rachel's face, but Eddie smoothly took the reigns.

"There've been some problems down in the Art block. Rachel and I are off to see how bad the damage is, get the pupils involved in for a chat."

He was good, Steph had to admit, but not good enough. He was obviously forgetting he was talking to the Master of Excuses.

"Right, well, don't let me keep you," she said with a smirk, and watched them try to walk casually down the steps.

Right, change of plan. She was no longer going to the Staffroom. She had a much more interesting idea in mind. Rachel and Eddie were going to the Art block…ah, she was going to have fun with this.

Call it payback for receiving a _D_ on her last Teaching Report.

* * *

Steph knocked on the door to Kim's office, and entered with a bright grin.

"Oh, hi Steph," Kim smiled, looking up from the report she was writing. "Can I help you?"

"No," Steph said, "But _I _can help _you_."

Kim frowned. "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly alright, thanks, I'm only writing a report…"

"Not with that," Steph shook her head, lowered her voice. "With _the other thing_…"

"_The other thing_?" Kim raised a confused eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're on about. You haven't been on the booze, have you?"

Steph sighed dramatically, then whispered, "You know, yours and Andrew's _bedroom problems_…"

Kim's face turned an interesting shade of red, her voice at least two octaves higher. "Andrew and I _aren't_ having problems in that department! So I suggest you change your information source…"

Steph waggled her finger as though berating a naughty child, "Kim, Kim, Kim, I heard it straight from the horse's mouth. Now –" she held up her hand to stop the Art teacher's stuttering responses: "I couldn't help overhearing it earlier on…"

Kim's head jerked up at once as she turned to glare at the flighty French teacher. "You mean you were listening in on our _private _conversation!"

Steph ignored her. "Now, I'm rather learned in that department, Miss Campbell, and I thought that I'd give you a few helpful tips to spice up the ol' love life."

"It doesn't need spicing up, thank you very much," Kim said indignantly, folding her arms and returning to staring at the report.

"Well, I'll just give you the tips for when it does then," she smiled sweetly, oblivious to Kim's scowl. "Trust me, it's guaranteed to make your sex more exciting. I'm not saying Andrew's bad at it or anything-" ("He _isn't_!" spluttered Kim,) "-but he doesn't strike me as the type who'll dominate in the bedroom, so I want you to listen carefully…"

Kim tried very hard to ignore her as Steph told her the finer details of how exactly to heighten pleasure, but it was proving difficult; however embarrassing, her tips seemed to be worthwhile noting.

"…And finally, I find that being more diverse with the places where you have sex always works a treat; in fact, it's a proven fact that having sex in the workplace heightens your sexual pleasure by fifty percent. Why don't you give it a try?" Steph finished with a roguish wink.

"I don't think so, Steph," Kim sniffed. "It's very unprofessional."

"Oh, I forgot you were a Miss Goody Two Shoes," sighed Steph, holding up her hands in mock surrender. "Never mind, eh? Now, I must be on my way, Matt'll be wondering where I've gotten to…"

Kim watched her as she left the room, before pulling out a blank piece of paper and scribbling furiously, "_Rule number one, experiment with positions…"_

Outside the Pastoral Care Office, Steph smiled triumphantly. She gave Kim five minutes, tops.

Five minutes, tops, and she had a feeling that Kim and Andrew would be on their way to the Art Block.

* * *

Precisely three minutes and twenty seven seconds later, Kim Campbell could be found hurrying towards Andrew's classroom, where he was teaching his class of year seven pupils.

"…now, who can tell me the correct way to use a comma?" she heard him saying as she knocked on his door.

The class's eyes flickered interestedly as they glanced to where the Art teacher stood – this was the most fascinating thing that had happened all lesson.

"Mr Treneman," she said slightly breathlessly. "Could I have a quick word please?"

"Certainly, Miss Campbell," he replied, frowning slightly. He made his way over to the door, glancing over his shoulder as he did so. "Continue with your work, I'll be back in a moment."

As soon as he'd gone, the class erupted into chaos.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Andrew said as he hurried along the corridor, attempting to keep up with Kim's insane pace.

"Never mind that just now," she said impatiently, increasing her speed, if it was possible. "Just follow me."

Frowning (and practically running to keep up with her now), Andrew lapsed into silence, wondering just what the heck was going on.

Meanwhile, Eddie and Rachel had reached their destination, and were currently locked in a very compromising position. Rachel had manag

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddie and Rachel had reached their destination, and were currently locked in a very compromising position. Rachel had managed to squeeze herself into the dress (a size 6, which was _fine_, if you wanted to feel as though all the air was being squashed out of you) and had slung the dusting brush lazily to one side. She was now concentrating fully on her lover.

Eddie's hands crept up slowly to grasp her waist, his mouth placing delicate kisses along her collarbone. Rachel groaned as his mouth came to rest at the hollow of her neck, and she found herself unconsciously pressing herself against him. His fingers danced through her hair, a sensation that set her nerves humming. She thought he could probably detect it from the way her knees had turned to jelly. His thumb cuffed her cheek, his hot breath lingering over her mouth. She closed her eyes and pulled him against her, ignoring the strain it that was caused by the damned dress.

"You look great," he murmured in her ear; she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She _knew _she looked terrible (she'd quickly decided dressing up was _not _her thing), and this dress was chafing her like hell in all the wrong places. Nevertheless, there _was_ something pretty erotic about the whole role-play situation, and since they'd already wasted fifteen minutes of their precious half hour, Rachel supposed they'd better get on with it.

Standing slightly on her tiptoes, Rachel pressed her mouth to Eddie's jaw line, feeling the pulse in his throat pounding against her lips. His hands slid down to her waist, hitching the maid's outfit up past her thighs, where he could press his throbbing arousal against her. Now there was nothing between them but denim and hot, wet lace. Her hands snaked beneath his shirt, felt the quivering muscles in his stomach as she slowly raked her fingernails down the soft flesh. His hot breath set the hairs on the back of her neck standing; his teeth gently took the lobe of her ear, his tongue caressing the sensitive area against her head. She moaned her assent and, spurred on, Eddie ran his fingers through her hair, seizing her mouth in a scorching kiss. Sharp currents sizzled through her, straight to the place which longed for him, and she roiled her hips against his, extracting a muffled cry from his throat. His dark eyes were turbulent and lust-filled; his fingers came to her panties, easing the soaking lace down her hips.

These fifteen minutes promised to be the best in her life.

* * *

"So, are you planning on telling me what this is about anytime soon?"

Andrew and Kim had come to a halt outside the Art storeroom. He was frowning slightly at her uncharacteristic behaviour, watching her apprehensively as she turned her overly-bright eyes on him. Deliberately, she walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The talk?" Andrew's voice hitched in his throat as he tried to ignore that familiar gleam in Kim's eyes.

"Actions always speak louder than words," Kim's voice was low and husky; Andrew closed his eyes as she leaned up to kiss him. Her hot breath teased his cheek. His heart began pounding in his ears, his blood racing to other parts of his body. His Adams apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed visibly.

"Kim, we really shouldn't-"

"Rules are meant to be broken, Mr Treneman," Kim said delicately, running her fingers down to the waistband on his trousers. His sharp intake of breath made her grin as she pressed her mouth against his. Against his better judgement, Andrew wrapped his arms around her waist, losing himself in her touch. It was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this in the middle of the working day; it was so unprofessional…

When Kim drew back long enough to nip at his ear, Andrew found he didn't much care.

"Right then," he breathed as her eyes danced triumphantly. "I'll have to punish you for breaking the rules."

"Fine by me," Kim murmured against his mouth, pulling on his tie. Her fingers worked nimbly at the buttons on his shirt, welcoming the feel of his flesh underneath them. She trailed the pad of her fingers down the smattering of hair on his stomach to where it disappeared, tantalisingly out of her reach. Andrew sighed softly, cupping her face between his hands, and kissing her until she was quivering with need.

"Let's not waste any more time," she panted, and Andrew consented willingly; looking around, he saw the Art storeroom stood innocently, empty and inviting. He tugged her towards it; she giggled as he pressed kiss after fiery kiss to the hollow of her throat, feeling her pulse flutter against his tongue.

She could hardly stand on her own anymore, so Kim pulled herself away long enough to twist the handle of the storeroom, then Andrew's mouth was on hers again, she was being pressed against him, feeling every part of her body align with his…

They never heard the breathless moans from inside.

Andrew's name was on her lips as they collapsed through the door together; Kim was wrestling to free Andrew of his shirt, while Andrew's hands were busy unclasping Kim's bra…a paint bottle crashed to the floor as they fell into the wall…

…And right into someone else.

Two shrieks from the women intermingled in the air as Kim leapt backwards into Andrew, whose pallor in turn had gone rather white.

They had just crashed right into Rachel Mason and Eddie Lawson, who appeared to have had the same idea as them.

* * *

Rachel Mason was going to _kill_ her boyfriend when a blushing Kim and Andrew disappeared. Which would be soon, no doubt, as they looked ready to bolt at any given second.

"It'll be fun," he'd told her with a wink, as though he was merely discussing the weather and not the intimate details of their sex life. Rule number twenty in Rachel Mason's Book of Love: Never _Ever _Discuss your Sex Life in too Much Detail. You never know what will happen if you do.

Now Rachel had found out, and it most certainly wasn't pretty.

Kim gestured helplessly, face aflame, attempting to convey her thoughts. "I-you-we-going…"

Before anyone could utter another word, Kim had grabbed Andrew's wrist (he didn't seem to be registering anything other than shock right then), jerked him out and slammed the door shut with as much strength as she could muster.

Uncomfortable silence remained.

"Well, what a fine bloody idea _that_ was," Rachel snapped pulling away from Eddie. This was all his fault. What a _disaster. _

She had the right to be pissed off with him, never mind the fact that she'd allowed herself to be persuaded into doing this. God, how was she going to face them again…?

"Hey, it wasn't that bad," Eddie said, his horrified expression belying his words.

Rachel made an odd spluttering noise then spun on her heel and followed Andrew and Kim out of the door…

…Right into Grantly.

His eyebrow quirked curiously as he regarded her disdainfully.

Then she remembered just _what_ she was wearing.

A maid's outfit.

_Shit._

"And you had the audacity to tell _me_ off, Miss Mason."

She was going to rip Eddie's balls off.

* * *

Steph Haydock was sat curled up in her favourite armchair by the window, nursing a cup of coffee and a very large smirk when Kim and Andrew burst through the door more than a little flustered, faces flushed a bright red. The French teacher noted, with satisfaction, that Andrew's shirt was un-tucked, his tie clutched in Kim's shaking fingers.

It seemed that they'd been following her advice after all.

"Oh, fancy seeing you here," Steph said in mock surprise; Andrew jumped at the sound of her voice and promptly snatched his tie away from Kim. He muttered something about getting back to his class (in that state? Sure…) and hurried out of the room again, leaving Steph and Kim in an uncomfortable silence. Well, uncomfortable for Kim anyway. She glared after her boyfriend's retreating back, shifting agitatedly from foot to foot, while Steph merely stretched leisurely, then stood up to make herself another coffee.

"So, how was it?" she asked airily.

"H –How was what?" stammered Kim.

"Don't give me that, Miss Campbell," Steph grinned cheekily. "You and Andrew burst in here, him half-undressed…both of you looking a little bit over-exerted…I can only presume…"

Kim blushed even further, if it was possible. "No, it really wasn't like that…"

"You don't have to gloss it with me, love. I won't tell anyone."

Kim was floundering, mumbling farfetched excuses under her breath as she backed slowly towards the staffroom door; seeing her chance, Steph moved in for the kill.

"I need a quick word with Eddie and Rachel actually. You haven't seen them on your travels, have you?"

The effect of those nineteen words was really quite extraordinary; Kim's face turned a shade of scarlet Steph didn't think was possible, and she bolted to the door with nary a glance over her shoulder.

Steph Haydock supposed this was the part where she should feel a little bit guilty – after all, everyone was entitled to their bit of storeroom fun (she'd certainly had her fair share) – but guilt was sadly not in her reach. Instead, she settled for an amused grin imagining the looks on each of the teachers' faces once they'd come face to face in that storeroom.

Rachel was going to regret giving her a _D_ on the teaching report for the rest of her life.

It was a shame that Kim and Andrew had had to be dragged into it really, especially as Kim and Steph had a new found respect for each other after the Grace incident. And Steph had even managed to get on amiably with Andrew, which was something she would not have believed two years ago. Yes, it was a shame.

But as the saying went…

…Mission accomplished.

Steph: One. Rachel: Zero.

* * *

Over the next week, Kim and Andrew avoided Eddie and Rachel to the best of their abilities. To be honest, Rachel didn't very much care, too embarrassed by the compromising position she'd been caught in to seek the company of the man and woman she'd always gotten along with. God, after seeing him practically half-dressed, she'd never be able to look Andrew Treneman in the face ever again…

Not that Kim and Andrew were completely innocent in all of this either. Days later, Kim's muttered excuses about needing equipment from the Art storeroom were exceedingly fragile. For one thing, why was Andrew needed for that particular task? And when did practically collapsing in there, a mass of tangled limbs and clothes, become the normal way to enter the store cupboard?

Like she'd said, highly suspicious.

Of course, that was the least of her worries.

Somehow, the other members of the teaching staff at Waterloo Road had found out about the Storeroom Fiasco (her bet was on Grantly, though she wasn't sure how he'd found out Kim and Andrew had been down there too), and everywhere she went she was followed by knowing glances and smirks. No, she was more preoccupied with the constant muttered flow of, "Message from Eddie…he says _'Voulez vouz coucher avec moi?'_" from the likes of Tom and Matt, who seemed to think it was funny to sneak up on her, brandishing feather dusters and French maid caps, although why anyone would find such a mortifying situation funny was anyone's guess. She was ashamed that she'd been caught in a position that was anything less than professional – her staff already new about her murky past, and this would only fuel any remaining conversations about it.

Andrew and Kim were receiving some flak too, in the form of teachers either knocking on Andrew's door for "a quick word down in the Art storeroom," or else offering Kim some tips on sex, neither of which seemed to be going down too well with the duo. In fact, Andrew had taken to avoiding the staffroom at all costs, and Kim's time periods in there were much shorter than normal. Unfortunately it wasn't as simple as that for Rachel, who was expected to debrief her staff once a week in there, and was subsequently forced to endure an extended agonising epoch of smirks, murmurs and 'comical' miming of _that incident_.

If she had a choice, she'd be avoiding the staffroom too.

She'd never been so embarrassed.

And she was _never_ sleeping with Eddie Lawson again.

* * *

The Senior Staff meeting after school was easily the most awkward Rachel had ever been in. Andrew was determinedly studying the handle of his mug, not even voicing his opinions, which was most certainly not Andrew-like. Similarly, Kim was staring at her lap, clasped hands fidgeting uncomfortably. Rachel didn't think that she'd be able to get through the meeting without thinking of Andrew and Kim locked in a passionate embrace (she shuddered involuntarily here); the image seemed to be permanently seared into her memory. Mind, they probably couldn't look at her and Eddie without having nightmares about them dressed up in French Maid's outfits, attempting to get their legs over.

No wonder the atmosphere was so awkward.

Eddie entered at that moment, carrying the refilled plate of biscuits carefully in his hands. He'd been quick to disappear as soon as the word 'role-play' had been mentioned; they'd been self-consciously discussing new ways to interest the Drama students, but had soon fallen silent when they'd realised just what Kim had uttered. It had hung in the air between them like a curse.

As Eddie retook his seat, it fell to Rachel to bite the bullet as she had so many times in the past. Things couldn't continue as they were: dancing around each other in the staffroom; falling into uncomfortable silences that lasted aeons; making perfectly legitimate comments, only to realise that it related to the event in the storeroom that they were all determinedly avoiding…

Time to clear the air.

"Look," she began, and Kim and Andrew raised their heads simultaneously. "I'm very sorry that you had to witness what you did…the other day…"

Her cheeks were aflame, and she could see that Kim and Andrew's were too. Eddie jumped up again and muttered something about needing another cup of coffee. Rachel rolled her eyes. Eddie might be absolutely adorable and completely amazing in the bedroom, but he certainly couldn't cope with these sort of pressures.

"You're staying here," she said through gritted teeth. "You got us into this mess, you can suffer with me."

Eddie sank meekly back into his chair.

She turned back to the two teachers. "But it was a one-off, I promise-"

"You don't have to justify yourself to us," Kim said quietly, managing to meet Rachel's eyes for the first time in a week. "Honestly. It's your business, not ours. We shouldn't've been sneaking about either…" She exchanged a sheepish glance with Andrew then looked back to Rachel. "If Steph hadn't started putting ideas into my head, we wouldn't have ended up down there."

"Steph was putting ideas into your head?" Rachel raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well…yeah," Kim said hesitantly. "She was just…"she lowered her voice, "She said that the Art storeroom would be empty, so we'd have it to ourselves, and I _know_ we shouldn't have done it, but it was-"

"Hang on, _Steph_ said that?" Rachel interrupted, shaking her head in confusion as Eddie sidled back in. "But she _knew_ we were down there – we told her that there had been some problems down in the Art storeroom…she knew…"

Jumping up, the two women headed for the door, realisation dawning on their faces, their male counterparts staring quizzically after them.

_"STEPH!"_

* * *

**A/N: **So, that concludes _Embarrassing Encounters_. I hope I've done justice to Eddie and Rachel's characters (although I don't like them, I hate my writing not being right). I must say, it was very fun to write, even if it doesn't come across as funny or anything, as intended.


End file.
